1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to lenses, and more particularly, to a lens having discontinuous sub-light emerging faces.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays LEDs (light emitting diodes) are applied widely in various applications for illumination. The LED is a highly pointed light source. In order to illuminate several areas simultaneously, the typical LED lamp needs a larger amount of LEDs orientated different directions. Furthermore, brackets are also required for the LED lamp in order to support the LEDs towards different directions. Thus, a cost of the LED lamp is high.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens with discontinuous sub-light emerging faces which can address the limitations described.